


When the winter comes

by Lady_Winterrose



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-14
Updated: 2015-03-14
Packaged: 2018-02-17 08:56:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2303990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Winterrose/pseuds/Lady_Winterrose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sansa was very excited when the boats finally arrived at Hogwarts with the sunset shining bright on its back.  Remembering the stories her parents and brother always told her and her siblings after dinner in their living room. Now being able to see the big school itself was a big difference.  Quickly Sansa turned around to look at her new friend Margaery.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue – The Journey Begins

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic in English.  
> I always want to write my own Jon and Sansa fic, so I thought that I would be great if some GoT characters would go to Hogwarts.  
> My thanks to charlseysproudation, who read through it and gave me some tips.  
> I hope you enjoy the story!

**I. Prologue– The Journey Begins**

Sansa was very excited when the boats finally arrived at Hogwarts with the sunset shining bright on its back.Remembering the stories her parents and brother always told her and her siblings after dinner in their living room. Now being able to see the big school itself was a big difference.

Quickly Sansa turned around to look at her new friend Margaery. “Oh Marg looks so wonderful! Like in the Stories!”

Marg, who placed her hands on Sansa’s shoulders, looks quite unimpressed. “Nice” she replied dryly.

Margaery Tyrell is the daughter of big trading company in the wizard world and was hard to impress. With shining brown hair and an enchanting smile she is considered a rare beauty to both muggles and wizards. Sansa looked down at her black robe and wished she wouldn’t be so childish but more mature like Margery. Suddenly she felt odd and insecure, but she didn’t want to show her feelings so she forced a smile.

While they walked towards the castle the crowd of first years whispered among themselves which house they would be put in. A dim feeling started to spread in the pit of her stomach. Sansa also wanted to discuss these new feelings with Margaery but she didn’t want to embarrass herself for a second time. Nervously she entered the Great Hall with the other first years and looked out for her big brother Robb. As soon as she saw his red hair and blue eyes, so much like hers, she relaxed a bit. Close to him sat his friend Jon Snow. He visited her family twice at Christmas during the winter break but she barely knew him at all. As the headmistress Daenerys Targaryen went to the console every noise seemed to dispense.

“I welcome our old and new students. Hopefully everyone of you all will feel like home here…” the young witch began her speech with a strong and warm-hearted voice. Sansa immediately liked her. Since the old headmaster Aerys II passed her mother was concerned about the new one. Like most people she wasn’t sure if this petite woman could handle the pressure and at such a young age. But three years had passed and nobody except the Lannisters had complained about her.

Someone behind her snorted loudly. She glanced behind her and recognised a boy at the right table with blonde hair. Joffrey Baratheon frowned to his fellow students and said something that brought a few to chuckle. Angry Sansa tried to keep her attention forward but found it hard to fully ignore the giggles behind her.

… And now we will begin with the Sorting Hat for the first years.” Professor Targaryen ended. Picking up a strange hat. One after another was called and had put on the Sorting Hat.

Randomly it would called “Gryffindor!”, “Hufflepuff!”, “Ravenclaw” or “Slytherin!”

“Sansa Stark!”

As soon as she heard her name she walked towards the big chair and slowly took her place.

“Ah another Stark child” the Hat chuckles. “Now where we’re going to put you? Should I send you to Ravenclaw as your mother? Or better to Gryffindor? I see that you have wits … maybe also Slytherin? “

Shocked Sansa freezes. Gryffindor and Ravenclaw would be great but her father would be surely disappointed if she would be a Slytherin. Mostly Death Eaters are from Slytherin and those killed her grandfather and uncle. All she wanted was to be with Robb. She’s biting her lip and looks down on her feet. “Just kidding girl. You are a Stark and Stark would always be a Gryffindor!” The last word was shouted.

Relieved and with shaking hands she walked to Robb, who looked at her with a proud face. “And you were worried about.” He laughed, Sansa gave a shy smile. Opposite her sat a girl her age with a content smile on her face. Sansa observed her with curiosity. She had dark hair, a lightly tinted skin and brown eyes, which looking yellow in the candle light. The girl noticed her gaze and raised an eyebrow. Sansa blushed and looked on her plate.

_Stupid little girl, making friends here is really hard. At least you have Robb._

She glanced to Robb and swallowed. He laughed together with Jon and Theon.

_Don’t rely on him. He’s too old to hang out with his little sister. If Arya could see me now. Little Miss Socialite having trouble making friends._

Soon the dinner was over and Prefects called the first years. “Little brats come here.” An older girl shouted and smirked. “My name is Asha Greyjoy and if anyone dares annoying me it will be the last thing you do. So now follow me, we going to our dorm.”

“Isn’t she cool?” a deep voice sounds behind her. Sansa turned around only to see the girl from the dining table. Her voice was for a girl quite deep and raspy. It sounded like one of those seductive women from old 20s movies her mother loves to watch.

“I heard that she´s one of the best Chasers in the school team and also the Captain of the Gryffindor team.” Sansa replied, glad that Robb told nearly everything about his Quidditch team. “She has to be very strict I heard. My brother has worked hard to be part of the team.”

“Robb Stark the Keeper from the third year?” Sansa looked surprised at her words. “C’mon you two have the same hair and eye colour. Every ginger is a Stark” She winked. “By the way my name is Obella Sand. One thing ahead don’t you dare call me Bella just Obella. Sounds too feminine.”

“My name is Sansa Stark. Nice to meet you, Obella.”


	2. Chapter I – Shelter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the first chapter and again I´m deeply grateful for charlseysproudations help.  
> I hope it´s so far good enough for everyone.  
> I know there isn´t any "real" Jon and Sansa interaction, but as I said it will be a longer fic, so  
> you need to wait.  
> Hopefully you will enjoy this one nevertheless.

**Chapter I – Shelter  
**

 

Sansa walked quickly through the corridor down.  After one weeks time she knows her way among most of the castle. But when one of the staircases changes, it never fails to confuses her.  Fortunately she really feels home at Hogwarts.

The courses and lessons did not cause her any trouble, because she loved reading school books in general.  Her mother had taught her at home with old and new school books.  She even was allowed to read some of Robb’s.  Catelyn Stark is the daughter of the Minister of Magic, Hoster Tully.  So she set a high value on her childrens. The thought made Sansa smile, remembering how many times Arya would complain about the extra lessons. She would rather fly around on her broomstick than learn which spell can cause a rainy day.  Compared to Sansa, Arya isn’t aware how important it is to be at Hogwarts.

With the thought of Arya, Sansa’s smile faded away. She missed her little sister terribly and also her two younger brothers Bran and Rickon.  They would probably be sitting around, complaining about their mothers strict rules.

Suddenly Sansa stopped and looked out one of the many large windows in Hogwarts. It was truly a wonderful day for September.  Some clouds float lazily over the sky and the sun shines bright for autumn.

It could be so wonderful. If it wasn’t for  the Flying lessons.

Sansa never could fly with a broomstick. She rather want to learn Apparition, which seems her graceful and ladylike. She wasn’t like Robb or Arya, who enjoyed flying around and do risky moves. Flying was the only lessons she feared this year.

_Robb would tease me terrible if he ever finds this out._

She broke away from the window and hurried to her lessons.

_At least Marg is there and she hates flying, too._

~~~~

The flying lessons proved the worst. Not only did she barely managed to hold herself on the broomstick, some Slytherins insulted a Gryffindor boy.  She was unsure if she should step in between the two parties but when the Slytherin boys wouldn’t stop, she takes a deep breath and snapped.

“How dare you to bully someone, who´s muggle-born? Just because Gendry managed to unarmed you in the Duelling club? How weak.”

Obella nodded seriously. “Jealous little brats” She hissed and stood before Gendry.

“Oh baby Gendry hides behind girls skirts! Protected by the little know-it-all princess and miss male.” They laughed out loud. Sansa’s face turned red. But before she could respond something, a voice behind them sounds.

“What’re the matter guys? Where’s Professor Seaworth?” Sansa’s eyes widened. It was the blond boy from the first day.

“Oh hey Joff,  just having some fun.” The Lannister boy walked to the crowd. Marg immediately beamed at him. “Don’t worry they’re just some children who have their void quarrels. Nothing serious.” She fluttered with her eyelashes.

Back in her room Sansa just want to lie on her bed and daydream about tales, but Obella jumped next to her in her bed.

“Never thought, that the Slytherin house are still such douchebags.” She bristled with anger. Sansa just made an approving sound.

“What’s with little miss perfect? Is she still frustrated of her flying skills?” Obella teased.

“They hate me, don’t they?” Sansa muttered.

“Who? The Slytherins? You called them weak, so yeah, I think so.”

“No I mean everyone here.” Sansa straighten up. “Maybe I shouldn’t raise my hand that often.”

Obella gave her a sceptical look.

“I heard the rumours. Everyone is gossiping about that haughty know-it-all princess.”

“Just don’t care. Everyone is gossip around their friends. It would be stupid, if you were ashamed that you are smarter than the most of them. They just feel dumb compared to you.” She shrugged with her shoulder. “It’s not like it’s your problem when they’re too stupid for an easy spell.”

Sansa sighed. Thankfully she looked at Obella.

“So after this is settled, can you help me with the Potions homework?” Sansa laughed about Obella grimace.  “Sure, it really isn’t that difficult” She chuckled.

 

~~~~

The weeks passed fast and before Sansa realized the winter holiday started. Soon her things were packed and she said goodbye to Obella. She hurried the stairs with her heavy bag as fast as possible, when a hand on her arm placed.

“Do you need help?” the solemn looking boy pointed to her suitcase.

“Oh Jon I didn’t notice you, sorry. “

Robb came laughing down the stairs.  “You’re not the first one, who ever said that!”

Sansa smack her brother arm lightly.  Then she held out her bag. “Robb do at least something necessary!” Robb took it and bowed down a little bit.

“As my lady commands” he teased.

Sansa sighed and turned back to Jon. “I’m terribly sorry for him. He’s sometimes just such a jerk.”  She smiled sweetly.  “I can’t believe that you actually want to celebrate with us again. How can you get sleep with Robb snorting near your bed?”

“I heard that!” Robb shouted from the bottom of the stairs. Jon looked quite uncomfortable as he couldn’t decide whether he should laugh or support Robb.  Sansa placed her hand on his arm and squeezed it slightly. “Don’t worry about that, I just want revenge for the lack of attention he hasn’t give me the last months.” With that she walked joyful to Robb.

 

~~~~

After Sansa unpacked her bag and tidy up her old room, she paid her attention on the presents, she brought for her family and Jon. She wasn’t sure what she could give him so she bought a little packet full of sweets. Just as she wants to grift-wrap it, it knocked loud at her door.

“Can I come in?” Robb asked which seems ridiculous because he already stood in her room and drooped in her chair.

“Don’t look!” she hissed. “I’m packing the presents!”

“Relax. I know that you made me a lion pullover for months.”

“It should be a surprise!” Sansa said sadly.

“I can act surprised. Really I’m happy about it.” Robb looked guilty.

Sansa rolled her eyes. “It’s not the same, Robb. But why are you here? I know it can’t be about the presents.”

“Yeah, it’s actually about Jon. I know you didn’t pay him much attention, but … just don’t mention that Lannister brat.”

Sansa raised an eyebrow. “I didn’t mention him ever.”

“Yes, of course! During the train ride he passed us and you just talked how … nice he was. I don’t want to have you so familiar with him.”

Sansa sat on the edge of her bed and shook her head. “He was charming Robb. He’s like a prince.”

He groaned painfully. “Sansa… really? Must it be Joffrey? I mean it could be everyone else but Lannister!”

“Just because he’s the seeker in the Slytherin team he must be an enemy.” Sansa narrowed angry her eyes.

“He beaten three players last year’s game just because we won! And then he insulted Jon!”

Sansa looked up and knitted her brows. “Why he should insult him?”

Robb looked troubled. “You know the last fight against the Dragon Lord?”

Sansa rolled her eyes. Who doesn’t know about it?

_13 years ago there was war. A horrible war between pure-blood wizards, who called themselves Death Eaters leaded by the frightful and mad wizard - the Dragon Lord - and wizards, who clearly saw that their unmoral actions were insane. Nobody knew this Lord before; he suddenly appeared and shared his companies to kill every muggleborn. The war was long-lasted and horrified. Both sides had incredible big numbers of lost. When the Lord managed to erase Reagers beautiful wife Elia and his beloved children Aegon und Rhaenys, the former Minister for Magic raged. Everyone understood his anger and desperation but he was too important to die then. So they hide him in a safe place where an auror named Lyanna guarded him. Unfortunately they fell in love. They lived a year happily before the Lord found them. Nobody know what happen between them - except the new Minister for Magic and the Minsters of Magical Law Enforcement – but after that clash the Dragon Lord disappeared. Some say he died others that he will come back, but everyone knows for sure that something big happened that night._

She sat down on her bed. “What`s the matter Robb? I know about him. Hardly everyone knows him. He killed Uncle Brandon and our Grandfather during the war. So what? I can´t believe that Joff is the Dragon Lord himself.”

“Have you forgotten that the Lannisters was one of biggest allies in the war?!  Father doesn’t trust them,I don’t trust them. And your ‘Joff’ is also one of them.”

Quickly she shook her head. “No he isn´t like them. He came when the Slytherins insulted Gendry.”

“I´ve heard that also San but he didn´t say anything against them, did he? He IS a Slytherin and he also insulted Jon as a muggleborn, too! San I don’t want to argue, just protect you, ok?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I´ll be happy about every comment and constructive criticism.


	3. Chapter II - Wintertime sadness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took a while to post, I'm so sorry!  
> But again thank you charleysproudation for  
> edit it!  
> And also a big thank you for you readers.  
> Every writer like to see comments or kudos.  
> It makes me so happy to see if someone like  
> my story.

** Chapter II – Wintertime sadness **

 

Contemplating Sansa walked into the kitchen and picked up the dishes. Tonight’s dinner would be crowded with Jon, her uncle Benjen and some other relatives. Arrange the table without magic would calm her down. Even if magic seems so wonderful and delicate, Sansa always loved to do something with her own two hands.

Quietly humming a song from a muggle artist, she put some flowers in the middle of the big weir wood table.  She recalled the past days, which were quite unspectacular.  Sansa had spent much time with her mother baking cookies, talking about muggle stuff with Bran, arguing with Arya and building a snowman for Rickon. Normally they would sit with father next to the chimney and he would tell one of his famous stories, but Robb and Jon took her siblings outside to play snowball.

It bothered her a little because the time with her family while Christmas was precious and rare. Being the Minister of Magical Law Enforcement, her father, always came home late and would rarely see his wife and children. With Robb and her in Hogwarts she was so happy to see them again. But her siblings, especially Arya, admired Jon so much.  That made them more likely to spend time with him outside playing or flying then with their own sister. It´s like he was a  better fit for her family than herself.

_It´s different from last year. I wouldn’t bother me that much if I wouldn’t be in Hogwarts. I wasn’t aware how I would miss my family._

It`s not like she hates Jon. He was silent and polite; never force the attention on him. She sighed frustrated, she couldn’t be angry with someone innocent. Even if she doesn’t really know him and they never really talked alone before.  They only thing Sansa knew was that he has a good heart.

He must have on otherwise he never would be Robbs friend.

“Oh sweetie you needn’t do this.”  Her mother Caitlyn walked in the room. “It looks wonderful, but don’t you think it´s a little bit too early to set the table? Your uncle won`t arrive until eight o`clock. Is something wrong?”

Sansa straighten her dress nervous. “Nothing is wrong mother”, she answered fast. Too fast, because Caitlyn frowned at her daughters answer.

“You can tell me anything. You know that, don’t you? And something is wrong if you haven’t dressed up until this point.”

“I thought it was too early for it.” Sansa answered with a light sarcastically undertone.

“It was never too early for you to dance in your new dress in front of everyone.” Caitlyn winked and walked towards her. Warmly she pulled her daughter in a hug and stroked slightly her long red hair. “Are you having problems at school? Did you not understand something?”

Sansa pushed gently her mother away and gave her a little sad smile. “School is really wonderful, don’t worry. I’m one of the best in classes.”

“I’m sure you are.” Sansa bit her bottom lip hearing such proud-sounded words from her mother.

 

~~~~

 

_Dear Obella,_

_I hope you had a great Christmas Eve and like your present. My Christmas was quite good and in today my family and I attend the Sylvester ball in the Ministry. I wish you could be also there. ~~Everything here is so difficult I barely feel home and I miss terribly the library.~~_

_Love, Sansa_

She finished the short letter and erased the last sentence with a spell. Nobody has to know what she feels right now.  Her Christmas present Lady, a cat with wonderful shining grey fur and yellow eyes, was sitting on her lap and purred. Sansa absentminded stroked her while she thought of Christmas Eve.

Their family was sitting together while eating her mother’s delicious food. At the morning her siblings get their present. Sansa has hoped for an owl like Robbs Greywind and Jons Ghost, but her cat Lady was a wonderful surprise. Normally every child got an owl when they begin in Hogwarts, she doesn’t know if she should feel special or a misfit. Again she sighed and stood up. She needs to ask Robb if she could use Greywind for Obellas Letter.

After the third knock Sansa turned frustrated around.  “Every time when I need you Robb, you aren’t there!”  

“Are you okay?” a quiet voice sounds behind her. Jon stands there in Pyjama pants and a white Shirt.

“Oh Jo – I’m so sorry! I didn’t know, I thought you were still sleeping.”

“Don’t mind I’ve been awake for two hours. Robb still is shopping with your mother. He accidently burned his festival robe so he needs new ones. What´s the matter?”

Sansa played with her pullover and shook her head. “I … I just want to send a letter.”

“You can use Ghost if you want. Robb sent Greywind to Jeyne.”

“Jeyne? Oh I knew that he has a crush on her!” Sansa laughed and entered the room. It was a mess, which wasn’t surprising her at all. Robb was never as clean as her. Ghost was placed in a cage in front of the large window. Jon stepped close to her and opened the little door. Immediately Ghost flew out and landed on his left arm. His red eyes looked  at Sansa curiously.

“The letter?” Jon asked. Sansa reached it out and told him the address. Soon Ghost flew through the open window.

“He´s beautiful.”, Sansa mumbled. Jon glanced at her. “Ghost?”

She turned red not realised that she spoke her words out loud. “Yes, he looks so … pure. He reminds me of snow and winter.” With that she went out of the room, missing the curious look from Jon.

~~~~

Margaery tapped her on her shoulder and hugged Sansa tightly.

“You look beautiful, sweetie. This blue suit your eyes.” Sansa smiled at her words and blushed. It was one of her favourite robes, the one her mother made for her with small waves.  “I think you´re the beauty.” She watched at Marg`s pink robe with golden and green roses stitched at the border.

“So how do you find this ball? It bores me a bit without cute guys around.” Marg said while she linked her arms with Sansas.”Oh wait your brother and his friends.” Waving her chestnut hair behind her back with an elegant gesture Marg chuckled seeing Sansa´s reaction.

“I know your brother is a taboo, don’t worry.” She winked cheeky. Sansa played with her hands and tried to control her emotions. She felt at Margs words a sudden ache in her chest. Looking to Robb, Jon and Theon with a confused glance.  

“Robb and his friends aren’t a taboo, but he´s in love with someone else, I think.”

_Because I only have the right to talk about Robb. What Theon and Jon do is not my business._

Again she sighed deep. This would be a long night, if Marg wanted to talk about them. She looked at the giant clock which floated in the air and showed that the New Year will be in one hour.

_Why I even stand up from my seat? Oh yeah grandpa was still fussing about my flying._

Still listening to Margaerys fancy about Joff, she glanced to Robb, Jon and Theon. She wasn’t sure why she has such averseness to Jon.  He was just standing there awkward and watched some people dancing. It would be more logic when she would dislike Theon with his pervert and weird manner, wouldn’t it? But he is Theon and was always like that. She shook her head and tried to concentrate on Marg. Suddenly the light flickered and dark haze appeared. Nearly every person in the big hall turned around and searched for the cause, when a long black dragon composed of smoke turn around in the giant hall. All people immediately took their wand and pointed on the smoke dragon.

Sansas hand went to her pocket but she froze when she realised that her wand is still on their table. As fast as she could she run to their table, when a wizard suddenly send a spell to the dragon.

“Evanesco!“

With that the dragon split into many mini version of itself and charged the crowd. Nearly crouching Sansa arrived at their table where her mother sighed relieved.

“Sansa! You’re the last one we missed. Robb quickly grab your sibling and escape through the little brown case near the fountain. Your father and I will help here.”

“But Mother – “ Robb began to interrupt.

“No buts Robb, now go! It’s a portal key, you must arrive it first! Jon, have an eye on him. Never let him get back here.” With that she gives him a strong push forward.

While they ran away Sansa looked behind her shoulder to look after her parents. Nearly everyone battled a little smoky dragon, which spewed green fire.  When they finally arrived the portal key every one placed a hand on it. A strong magical wind began and they fall on a hard ground.

“Where are we?” Rickon spoke the question that all thought silently.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter coming soon. I just need to handle with university stuff  
> right now. Again thank you for beeing patient with me.


	4. Chapter III - Lost

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really ashamed that it takes me so long to write a chapter, but I  
> struggled with this one so much and had to rewrite it twice before  
> the lovely the-crooked-ballarina could go through it.  
> I hope you can enjoy it anyway!

**Chapter III – Lost**

Sansa shivered lightly. The four of them were sitting on the cold hard ground while Jon and Robb looked around their new environment. Arya was furious about it and want to go with them, but Jon explained her that she couldn’t do anything when she can´t use magic. Now they were sitting and waiting around a little blue flame that Sansa produced, surrounded by dark large trees. She embraced herself and tried not to shake that much and watched carefully her siblings. Rickon sat close to her and hold a corner of her dress, his big blue eyes looked anxious in the fire. Across from her Arya stand there impatiently looking around if someone could attack them right now. And finally Bran, who was calm as he would know, that they were safe.

At least her siblings had warm robes on, Rickon and Bran because they were too young to dress that elegant and mature and Arya who refused to wear a light feminine-touched robe. The nearly black sky above them showed many stars and the moon was halfway covered with large dark clouds. A cold wind blew through the nearly naked trees and the snow on the ground covered a few hassocks. She thought of the warm grand hall with her parent, uncles and grandfather.

_I hope they´re okay. Please let them be okay._

Suddenly they heard a rustling near them and Sansa gripped her wand tightly and stand up. Slowly she moved in a circle around her sibling with the back to them and the wand pointing to the trees around them. She focussed on a few spells that she once read in Robbs book about Defence against Dark Arts. When she noticed a shadow behind a tree, she pointed her wand hesitant on it. She never used this sort of jinx before, but she would never ever let anyone harm her family.

_Don´t come closer. Don’t come closer…_

She repeated her mantra until she was disappoint sure it came straight forward to them.

“Stupor!” she shouts and a bright red light strokes the person.

“Sansa wait! It´s me and Jon.” Robb run towards her and looked shocked when he saw an unconscious Jon in the snow.

“What the hell … Sansa since when you shock someone?”

“I- I´m so sorry. I thought it was someone else wanting to attack us, I swear!” Sansa stuttered out.

Robb still shook his head in disbelief and sighed frustrated. “I don’t know how you can cancel that spell. “

Arya almost yelled. “Stupid you, Sansa! Now we have less protection! Why haven’t you jinxed yourself at least?!”

Sansa looked outraged and closed her eyes in anger. “Fine. Then I will go and look out for some wood.” She pitched annoyed away but suddenly stands still. Whispering “Enervate” she turned around and spoke quietly to Robb. “If you want me to undo the jinx an easy please would sufficed.”

With that she walked quickly away.

~~~~

It was stupid. Beyond stupid. Sansa clasped her pale long arms around her chest and try not to cry. Robbs puzzled face and Arya´s angry grimace. Rickons fearful eyes. Brans worried look. It wasn’t as if she has done anything wrong. She has acted right. If it would be an invader she can´t hesitated. And now straying around in the forest without a warm cloak… She hoped that at least her parents are alright. It was logical when someone attacks that the children should have a safe escape. But to left her mother and father alone even with so many other wizards against such a difficult creature; it drove her crazy.

Sansa stopped with the thought. It was logical…

_Oh God, we aren’t safe!_

If she would attack the ministry, she has to take their weak point. Wizards in that position are proud and well-talented. They would never bow to an invader. But when they take their most precious, their children… Sansa immediately turned around and run towards the clearance. When she was right the person who want to harm the ministry had jinx the portkey . It was so easy. When the dragon detract them they can simply take their children as hostage.

“Robb! Robb! We aren’t safe, there must be – “ She shouted as soon as she saw the little blue flame.

“My my. You’ve lied little brat. There was another one.” Terrified Sansa looked at a small group of men and women in dark long robes.

Their hoods covered nearly the whole face and everyone was armed with a wand. Each of them hold their siblings and hold their wand against the curves of their necks. She looked at Robb, who has a bruised lip and a cut on his cheek. He glanced as he wanted to warn her and she gripped her wand tightly. Looking between him and his kidnapper she wasn’t sure what she should do. Even if she shocks him there would be also Arya, Bran and Rickon. She can’t risk their lives. Upset she thought about a spell which could unarm four grown men but her mind was absolutely blank.

“So where were you hiding? Have you called someone? Too bad, we’ll away long ago before they arrive.”

The Death Eater moved a little bit around and swung his wand at her. Sansa winced nervously when he comes closer.

“Such a little frighten thing. Like a hurt bird when you have it right in your hand and can decide if you help it…” he smiled a little bit with that. “…or destroy it.”

“ **Expulso maxima**!”

A giant expulsion placed close the to leader and blow him of. Quickly Sansa shooked Rickons and Brans kidnapper. Even the wizard who held Arya was suddenly on the ground. As fast as she could she ran to Robb and hugged him tight.

“Everyone ok?” she asked the round. When she heard humming approval she sighed reliefed.

“What was that?” Arya watched curiously the Death Eater, who were still lying on the ground. Sansa beamed at her siblings.

“Jon, you can come out!” she shouted behind them. Soon a curly black head was seen between the trees and Jon walked towards the Starks.

“He was right behind the group. I nearly got a heart attack as I saw him. But fortunately they thought it was caused by the Death Eater.” She explained Arya. Looking proud to Jon and give him one of her famous bright smiles, he nearly tripped over one of the unconscious.

“Man you’re our savour.” Robb smacked lightly Jons shoulder.

“It wasn’t a big deal.” He replied humble.

“We should call our parents” Bran interrupted the exultation. Arya shrugged with a small grin and Rickon clutched Sansas robe tighter.

~~~~

Back in their living room, the chimney was lightening up and everyone sit around it. Her mother had make everyone a hot chocolate and give them each one a cuddly blanket. Sansa blow lightly above the mug. She wished desperately that her family will come together but in a joyful mood and not in a gloomy one. Her father moved to his armchair and looked at his children. Sansa felt as if he was scanning every thought of them. He cleared his throat loud before he began to speak.

“We all know that the Sylvester ball was attacked by Death Eaters. The spell was returned with a complicated rite and there a few hurt wizards. Zero death. We don’t suspect that the Dragon Lord is behind the assassination attempt, because the Death Eaters you caught were in the lowest level. We assume it was one of the higher ones who gave the order to kill the minister of magic.”

He sighed deep and his face softens. His voice wasn’t any more like the serious minister. “But the important thing is that you all aren’t hurt and save now.”

Caitlyn took Rickon on her lap and kissed him on his head. Ned looked thankfully to Jon, who immediately turned a little bit red.

“Can Jon come to us every holiday?” Arya broke the silence.

Robb burst out laughing. Sansa giggled and soon everyone was shaking their heads. Arya looked huffy and crossed her arms.

“Did I say something wrong?”

~~~~

Sansa packed her suitcase when Robb stormed in her room.

“I haven’t talked about Joff, honestly.” She joked when he throws himself on her bed. Robb looked confused in the first few seconds but then he shook his head.

“It’s not about Joff, it’s something different.” He said while he turned the music off.

“Hey this is my favourite song!” Sansa complained.

“Forget this muggle pop thing for a second!”

“It’s catchy” she defended herself. “But okay what your problem.”

She took her seat and made an affective move with her hand as if she would hold a notebook and pencil. Giving him a curious look, she pretends to note something down.

“This is not funny” Robb groaned. “It’s really important and I need your advice.”

“Oh my God! It’s about Jeyne! I knew it.” She grinned triumphal.

“Who told you about – Jon!” Robb kicked a pillow. “Never thought he would tell anyone.”

“I think it wasn’t on purpose. He mentioned it once and I know my big brother so don’t worry, your secret will be safe.”

Sansa picked the pillow and placed it back on her bed. Then she glanced to Robb. “Sooo … what’s the matter?” giggling when she saw how he fought with himself. He told her that he has sent a lots of letters on her and that they talked often in class.

“And I think I would go with her to Hogsmeade but the next weekend will be on the Valentine’s Day. I don’t know if this is a good idea.” He finished. Her brother must be very desperate when he comes to her. But on the other side, when it comes to relationship problems it’s better to ask her than Bran or even Arya. Bran wouldn’t understand why it would be important how to reply a love letter and Arya would just gave a disgusting look. Sansa smiled lightly, she admires to help Robb especially when he casually helps her out. And Jeyne was a good match. She was kind and has a calm attitude. Often she’s seen with Samwell Tarly, who’s in the same house with her.

“I think she would like the idea to go out on a date with you. Just don’t plan something big. Drinking a Butterbeer in the Three Broomsticks Inn would suffice. Oh and don’t ask her when she’s with friends. I can go to her and chat a little bit and then you could ask her out. She’s often in the library with Sam.”

“Thanks San” he sounds relieved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would love to hear what you think about my work!

**Author's Note:**

> Let me have it.


End file.
